Girl Potion
by Psychoanalysis
Summary: Combine Suze Simon, Jess Mastiani, Mia Thermopolis, and Sam Madison. Add four sexy boyfriends, three 'new students,' two crazy cliches and one gorgeous stalker and what do you get? GIRL POTION. Bwahahaha. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. New York City?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would probably throw a party. Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll is an awesome writer.

Oh yeah, this fanfic has characters in it from _Mediator_, _Princess Diaries_, _All-American Girl_, and _1-800-Where-R-U?._ I might include characters from _Avalon High_ or _Teen Idol_ later on, but as of now, they're not in the story. I hadn't read either of those when I started writing this, that's why.

So, just to get this all straigtened out: This takes place after: _Haunted_ from the Mediator series, _Princess in Pink_ from the Princess Diaries series (that's the one with the prom, right?), _Sanctuary_ from 1-800-WHERE-R-U, and _All-American Girl_. This means that Jesse is still a ghost and it's: in the middle of Mia's sophomore year, middle of Suze's senior year (she's a senior, right?), middle of Jess's senior year, and middle of Sam's sophomore year.

**26 April 2006--**I realise that I haven't updated this in at least a year. So right now I'm going back and editing all of the chapters for crappy grammar, author's notes in the middle of the story, etc. I'll have the next part up soon, I hope.

**Suze's POV**

"New York? Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I was practically gushing when my mom and Andy told me that I would go spend a week in NYC with Gina, like she did a few months ago. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I couldn't wait. This was so awesome! I went up to my room and was dancing around to a song on the radio ("Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot) when Dopey yelled, "Suze! Phone!"

"Hey, Suze!" I heard CeeCee say

"Hey! Guess what?" I almost shrieked back.

"What?" She yelled. I could almost tell that she was dying to tell some story of her own.

"I'm going to NYC for a week to see my friend Gina!" I was bursting with happiness. Life was good right now.

"Ohmygod! That totally rocks!" she replied. "Guess what I heard?"

"What?" I said, almost out of breath. Shrieking into the phone and dancing around excitedly to the radio can do that to you.

"You know Paul Slater? He moved back to Seattle!" she said. I think she knew I'd be happy. After all, she knew a lot about why I hated him so much.

"Holy...Are you serious?" I said. This day was getting better and better.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. My parents are dragging me to this 'family' thing at my church. Fuuuun." She said. I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Oh, OK. Talk to you later," I said.

"Yeah, you too."

I hung up the phone and turned around to see a very familiar shape standing there.

"Hola, _querida_."

**Sam's POV**

"New York?" I said to David.

"Yeah. My dad wants to meet the princess of Genovia."

"Where is that? Asia?" I asked

"No, it's somewhere in Europe I think" he replied.

"And you're telling me this because…?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"You're coming, too. The heir to the throne is a girl about your age. And, you're still the Teen Ambassador to the UN" he said

"Sweet. NYC," I said, with a grin. I wasn't really looking forward to it, though. A princess? Even one my age? What did she do for fun? Go to balls in big poufy dresses?

David could see through my grin, though. "C'mon, it'll be fun. New York City? That's a way cool place."

**Jess's POV**

"New York? Why New York?" I asked Dr Krantz.

"Jessica, I told you, we have more, ahem, specialized agents there," he replied.

"Can't they just come out here to Indiana?" I really didn't want to go, especially after my parents had just kind of gotten used to the idea that Rob was my boyfriend.

"No, they want you to help them with some case in New York City. You can have a friend go with you, if you want," he said. That caught my attention.

"All right, I'll go if Rob can come," I said. Negotiating is an important skill to have around here.

Krantz rolled his eyes. Probably thinking something along the lines of, "teenagers." Jeez, it's not _our_ fault we have these raging hormones. "OK, fine. You just have to ask your parents first."

Shoot! I was so dead. No way would my parents let me go for a week or something with Rob without them. Unless…

"Is the whole group of psychics going?" I asked. If they were, then my parents wouldn't say "no."

"Why, of course. It's a chance to meet other psychics like ourselves" he replied indignantly.

"Sweet," I said with a grin.

"Hey Rob!" I said, after I got off the phone with Krantz. "Guess what?"

"Hey, Mastriani. What?"

"We're going to New York City"

**Mia's POV**

"New York is not a dirty city, Grandmere," I said. She just didn't get what was so great about good ol' NYC. Besides the fact that it's my hometown, it boasts a population of about eight million. You don't get that in Boston, do you?

"And that boy of yours? I told you, you're going to lose him if you don't keep him on his toes."

I rolled my eyes at this one. 'Keeping a boy on his toes,' as Grandmere puts it, is what made my friend Tina Hankim Baba's ex break up with her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Amelia. Oh, and you had better be nice to the US President and the First Son when they come to visit next week. Oh, and that girl who saved the president's life, what's her name, Sally Madison, I think."

"WHAT?"

"Don't 'what' me, Amelia. Say, 'I beg your pardon,' as I frequently have to remind you," Grandmere continued as if nothing had happened. You see, I don't like meeting important people. Last winter break, when I went to Genovia, I had to meet all these ambassadors and sopranos and stuff. It wasn't very fun.

"I beg you pardon, Grandmere," I said, while inwardly rolling my eyes.

"You are going to meet the president of the United States of America, his son, and the girl who saved his life a few months back, who also happens to me the Teen Ambassador to the United Nations," Grandmere said as if this was something that I dealt with every day. Well, it kind of is. I mean, I _am_ the princess of Genovia. Why me?

I was talking to Michael, my boyfriend and best friend's brother online a little while later.

**FtLouie**: Hey

**LinuxRulz**: Hey. What's up?

**FtLouie**: I have to meet the president, first son, and the girl who saved the president's life a few months ago

**LinuRulz**: Wow. What RU going to do?

**FtLouie**: I don't know.


	2. We're Going to NYC!

Disclaimer--I don't own the books or characters. Any of them, yet. Maybe later I'll make up a character…hmm…

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'll name you because you all made me happy :-)

So, Princess Alexiel, sparklingt87, jerseygirl, Sparkle, madmaddie, moovalous3, RachelYlnen, Sharada, Madjemstone, Exactly, Katietaitee, Twilight Singer, Qui Tacet Consentit, heidigirl, and all the anonymous reviewers, thank you all!

Oh, and if you think I hate you, I don't. Just gotta clear that up.

Kay, I'll start now.

**Suze's POV**

"Jesse," I said. This was turning out to be the best day ever! Well, one of them, anyway. It would be a winner if…

"New York?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit my friend, Gina. You know, the one who came and stayed here a few months back?"

He just kind of nodded. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. But isn't it always? I mean, it _is_ Jesse we're talking about.

I continued. "I'm leaving this weekend and staying for a week. Though I'll probably have to go back to my old high school…" I said the last part with a scowl. "They all thought I was crazy because of the whole…you know, mediator thing."

"Yes. I know," he said. I think he knew that people at my school were still talking about the party that Dopey and Sleepy threw last month, where Paul got the living you-know-what beat out of him. I also happened to be yelling at someone "non-existent." AKA Jesse.

He looked kind of...depressed, so I said, "Well, maybe they won't think that I'm totally crazy…"

"No…I'm just thinking…" he said in kind of a far-off tone.

**Sam's POV**

I didn't see David again until the next Tuesday, at art class. I hadn't gotten a chance to use the phone all weekend. (Parents. They just don't understand, do they?).

"Hey" he said. "Can you come to New York?"

"Yeah, my parents let me. They still seem to be proud of me for saving your dad. I mean, they didn't even mind my C- in German," I said.

He grinned. He looks so cute when he does that. "Sweet," he said. "There'll be someone 'my age' this time. Usually, when my family goes to meet foreign leaders, there's only little kids, like Rebecca's age, or people who are 'too mature' to be seen with me." He kind of chuckled at that.

I laughed. "The only foreign people I tend to meet are foreign exchange students, because I feel sorry for them." After all, I did know what it was like to be a foreign exchange student. I spent that year in Morocco in third grade.

We kind of stopped talking after that, because we started on today's assignment (we got to draw cow skulls again. Mine seem to come out better every time, if I do say so myself). But mine didn't come out as well. Maybe it was because I was a little preoccupied. I don't know.

**Jess's POV**

"New York? Are you serious?" Rob said in this disbelieving voice.

"Yeah. I get to meet a bunch more psychics, apparently, and help them with some case, according to Krantz."

"Wow. Is the whole team going?" he asked, meaning the psychics that I worked with.

"Yeah, I think so. Next week." I didn't think that it would be too much of a problem for Rob, who isn't in school. "The whole week"

"Mastriani. Wait. Do your parents know about this?"

Shoot. He had to ask _the_ question. Crap.

"We-ell, not yet, really…but that's only because I just got off the phone with Dr. Krantz. And they're going to let me go because A) the whole team is going and B) it's for the feds and this work thing."

I could almost see him raising his eyebrows. Wait, I could see him…I think…

Suddenly, I collapsed on the floor because of a vision, seeing a guy who looked like a total prep guy--you know, the A&E model. The pearly white teeth, tanned skin, curly brown hair. A hottie, as Ruth would have said. Still not as hot as Rob, though.

"Jess? You there?"

**Mia's POV**

After Michael got offline, Lilly called me.

"You're going to meet the _president_?" she almost shrieked.

I sighed. "Yes, but I don't _want_ to. It's all because of this princess thing and Grandmere."

She seemed to ignore that comment. "Can you tell him all the stuff I'm trying to do for the nation? Can you give him some suggestions for me? From me, I mean?"

"Lilly."

"Oh, sorry. But it's the freakin' _president_. Not everyone gets to do that, you know."

"I _know_," I said. Was she suddenly jealous of me? That didn't seem very likely. _I'm_ usually the jealous one. If I had the guts to do what Lilly does, like that thing with the waiter-guy a couple months ago… "Oh, and according to Grandmere, his son and the girl who saved his life--"

"Samantha Madison. Go on," she interrupted.

"Are going to school with me. Us," I finished. "I'm not looking forward to this. Lana or someone will be all over me with pom-poms or something." I rolled my eyes as I said this.

"You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?" Lilly said. She knows me too well.

"Well, yeah. I'm sick of Lana being all 'Ohmygod, I'm so much better than you 'cuz I have pom-poms!'"

"Whatever. But, c'mon, you're meeting the _president_," she continued.

I thought about it. Something bad was going to happen, wasn't it?


	3. AEHS awaits

**Disclaimer-**-I don't own any of the characters, sadly. If I did, I would live in a big mansion with five types of dinner fork! Yay for dinner forks!

Thank you reviewers!You all rock my socks off and down the drain!

Oh, and over the weekend I went to Barnes and Noble (thank the Gods for bookstores) and got a Meg Cabot book. Has anyone ever read _Victoria and the Rouge_? That is a very interesting book. Please tell me if you have read it. Oh, and I borrowed _Teen Idol_ from my library and read it. That is an interesting one, too. But the _Victoria and the Rouge_ one was better, I think. Anyway, here's my story. Thanks for listening to me blab, everyone.

**26 April 2006--**I realise that I haven't updated this in at least a year. So right now I'm going back and editing all of the chapters for crappy grammar, author's notes in the middle of the story, etc. I'll have the next part up soon, I hope.

**Suze's POV**

A week later, I was arriving at the airport in New York City.

"Suze!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Gina! What's up?" I said.

"Not much, but I got chosen to go to some totally fancy private school for like a month!" She was beaming, as they say in England I think, as she said this.

"Whoa, which school?" I asked. There were a ton of private school in New York City. IWel duh, it _is_ a big city.

"Albert Einstein High School or something like that. I think that the princess of Genovia or something goes there. I don't know, I start on Monday. And you're coming with me. It should be interesting."

Wow. A new high school. Well, at least they wouldn't think that I was crazy, like everyone at my old high school. And maybe Dad would come visit me, now that I was close to my old home again. "Sweet," I said with a smile. "I can't wait"

Monday came, and Gina woke me up at 7:30, EST. I was still a little jetlagged, but Gina said that she was a little nervous. Well, I would be too. And I did know what it was like to be starting a new private school. That would be the school I'm going to now, back in Caramel-by-the-Sea.

"C'mon. Hurry up in the shower, Gina" I said. It probably wouldn't give her too good a rep if she arrived late on her first day.

"All right already. I'm just…a little nervous, I guess."

"YOU? Nervous?" I was nearly speechless. I wasn't used to my friend being, well…nervous. That was why guys tended to like her so much. "You're never nervous." I almost added, 'that's why all the guys like you,' but I didn't think that it would be really a good idea, after all.

"I'm more nervous that you! You're always the one doing crazy stunts, getting brought home by the police, unafraid of what can happen. You've been in the hospital more times that the average person, Suze." She walked out of the bathroom, wearing a completely tacky uniform.

"_That's_ what you have to wear?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "Yuck."

"Yeah, I know. But it's only for like a month," she said.

"Oh well. You ready?" I asked.

"Ready. Let's go face some bad-assed demons," she said with a smile.

We were about to leave when the phone rang. Gina picked it up, probably expecting someone from the Thomas Edison or whatever school.

"Uh-huh. Suze, it's for you," she said.

"Suze?" I heard Father Dominic's voice say. I had expected it to be my mother or Andy. Not Father Dom.

"Hey, Father Dom, what's up?" I said.

"Suze, Paul Slater's parents called me last night. Paul is missing."

**Sam's POV**

We got off the plane in New York City about a week later. I watched the other passengers get off, some running for their loved ones, some running because they were going to be late for a meeting or whatever. I turned back to David and his dad.

"According to this, we're staying at the Plaza Hotel," David said to me. "You'll have your own room."

Right, I guess they're not taking chances that me and David won't…_do_ anything.

"The Plaza Hotel is also where the dowager princess of Genovia is staying, too. We'll meet her and her granddaughter, Amelia," his dad added. It was weird, being out in New York City with my boyfriend and his dad, you know? Just a _little_ weird.

We arrived at the Plaza, and were greeted by a bunch of people, most of whom were reporters. I swear, I am going to yell at Lucy for reading those magazines. Poor celebs.

We headed in to meet our doom--sorry, the princesses of Genovia. They're probably all plastic surgery addled, made up all pretty. Yuck.

Well, I was right about one of them. The other was a couple of years younger than me, and was tall with brown hair. There were bodyguards all around. Jeez. What is with everyone thinking that someone's out to get all these famous politicians?

"Hello, I am Clarisse Renaldo, the dowager princess of Genovia. This is my granddaughter, Amelia. I am so sorry that my son, the prince, isn't here right now. He is currently in Genovia," the plastic surgery-addled one said. "While you stay here in New York, you will be going to school with Amelia, my granddaughter."

"Hello, I am the president of the United States of America, as you know. This is my son, David, and Samantha Madison, who saved my life last fall," David's dad said.

"Hey," said the tall girl to us. She turned to her grandmother. "Grandmere, I have to go to school. I'm going to be late," she said. Wow. She must really like school or something. "I go to Albert Einstein High School," she told us. "C'mon, the limo's waiting." Wait a minute, did she just say limo? Wow. A ride to school in a limo. That's on my list of things I never though I'd be doing in this life. Along with saving the president, and then dating his son.

Once we were in the limo, she started talking about the school. It didn't seem like a good place for any artists like David and me, but whatever. I don't think that any school is. Well, except for colleges.

We arrived at the school, and then got out of the limo. "Whoa," I heard David say. "This is kind of like Horizon, except the NYC version."

"Oh," I said. I didn't really know what to say. "Well, this should be interesting."

"Well, AEHS awaits," the princess said.

**Jess's POV**

We got off the plane in the JFK airport.

"Jess!" I heard a voice call. I turned around. It was Dr, Krantz, along with a teenage girl who, I'm sorry to say, looked like a pug. Seriously. She had a kind of squashed-in pug face.

"Hey, Dr, Krantz," I said. I wanted to know if the pug-girl was one of the other psychics, but I thought it would be rude to ask. Plus, what if she wasn't? Then I would totally blow my cover, and the press would be all over me again.

"Jess, Rob, this is Lilly Moscovitz. She is one of the psychics currently working here in New York City." Wait a minute: if this was the psychic, then who was the hottie (who was no where near as hot a Rob) that I'd had a vision of?

"Hi," she said. She was dressed in a completely tacky school uniform. It was the complete and total opposite of my jeans and worn-out tee.

"Jess, Rob, you'll be going to school with Lilly while you stay in New York. And you'll be staying at the Plaza Hotel."

Lilly laughed at that. "That's the same place where Mia's grandmother is staying. Oh, and the president." She sounded like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, well because we're with the government, we're staying there." Ah. This is kind of weird, me being part of the government. Well, Rob kind of is, too.

"Well, look at the time. We'd better be getting off to school," Lilly said.

"Alright. See you later, Jess. And Rob," Dr. Krantz said.

And we were off to Albert Einstein High School.

**Mia's POV**

A week later, I was in the Grand Plaza Hotel, awaiting the arrival of the president. Grandmere was giving me some last-minute tips on equitte and behavior. She was all "Now, Amelia, you should" this and "Amelia, don't forget to" that. Jeez. It's the president of my home country; you'd _think_ I knew how to act.

They came in, the president, a boy who was probably his son, and a girl with copper hair. So this was the famous Samantha Madison, who saved the president's life. Cool, I guess.

"Hello, I am Clarisse Renaldo," I heard Grandmere say. "I am the dowager princess of Genovia. This is my granddaugher, Amelia. I am so sorry that my son, the prince, isn't here right now. He is currently in Genovia." The boy seemed to get a look of realization on his face. "While you stay here in New York, you will be going to school with Amelia, my granddaughter" she told me and David.

"Hello, I am the president of the United States of America, as you know. This is my son, David, and Samantha Madison, who saved my life last fall." Oh, of course. I still didn't really under stand why Samantha Madison had come along, though.

"Hey," I said to them. I didn't really know what else to say, so I turned to Grandmere and said, "Grandmere, I have to go to school. I'm going to be late." I didn't really want to hang around here, plus I wanted to see my friends. And Michael.

I turned back to the only other teenagers in the room and told them where I went to school, as this is a slightly important fact. I told them that the limo was waiting, so we'd better go, and Samantha got a look of surprise on her face.

On the way to school, I told them a little bit about it, to fill the awkward silence. When we arrived at the school, we all got out. David and Sam whispered something, probably about the school. I heard the word "Horizon," which I assumed was some other private school.

We were already late, so to try to get their attention, I said "well, AEHS awaits."

And we went in.


	4. Just Suze

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone in this story so far.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been grounded for dumb things…So, without further or do (or whatever people say), here it is.

Oh, and I'm only doing Suze's POV this time. Just to catch up to where the others are, which is just about to enter the school.

**26 April 2006--**I realise that I haven't updated this in at least a year. So right now I'm going back and editing all of the chapters for crappy grammar, author's notes in the middle of the story, etc. I'll have the next part up soon, I hope.

**Suze**

WOW. That really freaked me out. Why had he gone missing? And (I hope this isn't true) is he looking for me? Because we'd never actually had any mediator/shifter lessons.

"Does anyone have any idea what his motives are?" I asked, trying not to seem completely freaked out.

"No, but I want you to contact a certain psychic. Her name is Jessica Mastirani. She's staying with the Moscovitzes, who live in New York City. She can find missing people."

Man, and I thought I'd come to NYC to get away from all of this craziness. Damn.

"OK, Father D. I'll find her, ask her where Paul is, call you. Good?"

He sighed. "Alright, Susannah." He didn't seem too confident in me. Probably because he was worried that…I don't know.

I hung up. As soon as I did, Jesse appeared in my room. But of course, it wasn't like I could go over and hug him. Gina was still in the room.

Wait, doesn't she know about my mediator abilities? Still, it might freak her out if I just kind of hugged someone who wasn't there.

"Um, Suze? Who was that?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"A fellow mediator." My plan was to tell her as little as possible.

"Why did he just call you? Couldn't he have waited till you got back in sunny CA?"

"No, another mediator who is a big asshole-" Jesse frowned at my language usage. But hey, I'm just telling the truth. "Went missing," I continued.

"Oh," said Gina.

"Susannah…" said Jesse.

I probably would have responded, but I thought that it might freak Gina out just a _little_ if I started talking to someone only I could see. It'd be like something from a cheesy TV show where the chick goes insane.

"I'm going to go make toast now. You want some?" Gina asked. I wondered if she knew that Jesse was in the room, and wanted to give me some privacy or something so that I could talk to him.

Yeah, right. More likely, she just wanted to avoid an awkward scene.

"Sorry about that, Jesse. I didn't want to freak her out." I went over and hugged him. He kissed me in return.

Score one for Suze.

"Susannah, Paul Slater is headed this way."

"Wait, wait. I knew that he had run away, but how the _hell_ did he know that I was in New York City?" Is he psychic or something? Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If he was psychic, then he would have gotten all of the telepathic messages I sent telling him to GO AWAY, or LEAVE ME ALONE. Or stuff along those lines.

"I'll go with you today. To school with your friend," he told me. I would love that completely, but with everyone around, it's not like we'd be able to talk much.

"OK. Just promise me that you won't get into any fights with other mediators, or anything like that."

He smiled in a kind of sarcastic way. "Don't worry, _querida_. That won't be a problem."

"OK."

Albert Einstein whatever school was just like the Mission, except without all of the tourists. But it did have some stalkeratzzi walking around. Supposedly the princess of Genovia goes to school here. Apparently that's a cause for a big huge press-thingy. Wow.

Gina sighed. "Well, this is my school for the next month or so. This should be fun…"

So we went in.


End file.
